


Отличное место

by Luche, siromanez



Series: Ukrainian tales [9]
Category: Historical RPF, Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Legends, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: По мотивам легенды об освящении апостолом днепровских круч на месте будущего Киева. Не очень канонический образ апостола.





	

Грек поднялся до рассвета, взял посох и, никого не спрашивая, пошел к холмам. Задук чего-то похожего ожидал, сразу оседлал пегого и велел Тамар разбудить и отправить следом Беегзана и еще пятерых. Задук знал, что многие из пестрой компании, хвостом тащившейся за греком от самого Боспора, полезут за ним на кручи – вдруг колдун сотворит там чудо. Только двое-трое из них как-то могли сойти за воинов. А выше по течению было поселение грязеедов, ночью ветер донес на мгновение лай их собак.  
  
Он легко догнал грека, спешился и повел коня под уздцы, почтительно держась позади. Скоро их нагнали шестеро недовольных всадников из людей Задука.  
  
Когда солнце поднялось, все накрыла влажная духота, с того берега Данапра едва слышно громыхнуло – приближалась гроза.  
  
Задуку мучительно хотелось в седло, он не любил ходить пешком, особенно в гору. Степь сошла на нет, сменившись перелесками и густыми рощами, уже несколько дней они едва продвигались вперед: один глубокий яр пересекал другой, на склонах холмов росли деревья-великаны. За каждым мог таиться лучник, каждый десяток шагов – подходящее место для засады, и Задук почти перестал спать, ожидая нападения. Слишком мал его отряд, слишком много с ними бесполезных и медленных пеших, не приспособленных ни для меча, ни для доспеха.  
  
Но именно сюда стремился безумный грек. Собирался рассказывать про Ису грязеедам, надеялся, им придется по душе бог, что отдал сына на позорную смерть. Воинов-языгов эта странная история только смешила, и Задук не раз думал, что лучше бы колдун больше толковал про чудеса.  
  
Грек упорно шагал вверх по склону, поглядывая на быстро темнеющее небо и все тяжелее опираясь на посох. Громыхнуло сильнее, в воздухе остро пахло тревогой.  
  
Наконец Задук не выдержал:  
  
– Не повернуть ли нам назад?  
  
Грек резко обернулся и глянул так отчаянно, что Задук едва не попятился. Но напряженное лицо колдуна уже разгладилось.  
  
– Не боишься ли ты грозы, друг мой?  
  
Задук не нашелся, что ответить – как и всякий разумный человек, он боялся грома и молний.  
  
Теперь колдун замедлил шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Задуком.  
  
– Только что мне почудилось, ты знаешь мои мысли, Задук. Но я беспокоился не о грозе. А ты… что тебя тревожит в последние дни?  
  
В вопросе не было подвоха: грек ничего не замечал. Задук давно привык, что этот мудрец, близко знакомый с богами и мертвыми, в делах обычных — как малое дитя, смотрит и не видит, слушает и не слышит.  
  
– Грязееды. Они близко и их много.  
  
Месяц успел вырасти и вновь превратиться в кривой кинжал с тех пор, как они последний раз встречали людей. Все селения, что попадались им на пути, были пусты – привычная для Задука добыча разбежалась, попряталась в лесах и болотах.  
  
Бежали не только грязееды. Почти все языги, славные воины, непобедимые по эту сторону Данапра – ушли, откочевали на запад, прочь от орды [царя Фарзоя](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B9). Кто захочет быть рабом? Копыта чужих коней топтали теперь степь, где лежали предки Задука.  
  
– Ты говоришь, здесь остались люди? – колдун был взволнован.  
  
– Да, надеются спрятаться в чаще, потому и не стали уходить совсем.  
  
– Как ты знаешь, что они здесь?  
  
Объяснять было бесполезно, и Задук сказал только:  
  
– Запах, дым.  
  
Еще раз громыхнуло, намного ближе.  
  
– Они нам угрожают? Они воинственны?  
  
Одежда, кони – почему бы грязеедам не позариться? Задук бесстрастно заметил:  
  
– Все угрожают.  
  
Колдун вздрогнул.  
  
– И какие они? Ты раньше встречал их?  
  
Задук встречал. Он знал, далеко ли стреляют их луки и как застать их в поле врасплох, за работой, и как снести головы нескольким – молодым и отчаянным, чтобы остальные присмирели, как увести, связанных, и продать на юге.  
  
– Плохие ножи, хорошие рабы. Ковыряются в земле. Раньше у них было много еды, дед говорил. Но теперь мало, почти нечего взять.  
  
Ножи-то плохие, но зарезать грека можно и таким, а Задук успел понять, что спасение своих жрецов не в обычаях нового бога.  
  
Он не жаловался – свое чудо получил, еще когда сидел возле кибитки, где остывало тело его единственного сына, бесславно в три дня сгоревшего от лихорадки. Пыльное марево повисло тогда перед глазами Задука, отгородив его от мира, а потом из марева вышел человек в потрепанной греческой одежде и спросил:  
  
– Что у тебя за горе?  
  
Задук за свою жизнь убил и похоронил многих, и различал, когда еще имеет смысл звать жрецов или лекарей. Беегзан был безнадежно мертв. Но на зов колдуна встал таким, каким его знали до болезни, и смотрел тем же ясным взглядом, и так же ловко управлялся с арканом.  
  
Грек не захотел лучшую кобылицу, не захотел и весь табун, ему не нужны были золото, оружие и юные рабыни, он только расспрашивал про дорогу к истокам Данапра. И тогда Задук повернул свои кибитки на север.  
  
Резкий порыв ветра едва не сбил их с ног – прогоняя воспоминания – они были на самом верху. В небе над рекой клубилась чернота. Ниже по склону боролись с ветром спутники колдуна.  
  
– Вон там грязееды, – Задук показал на едва заметный дымок.  
  
Грек долго смотрел в ту сторону.  
  
– Сколько ни гляди, лес.  
  
– Кибитки придется оставить, плохо.  
  
Небо взревело раз, второй, пегий забеспокоился и жалобно заржал, и Задук обнял большую лошадиную голову.  
  
Грек жалостливо запричитал:  
  
– Все твердят, что дальше живут только дикари, едят сырое мясо и не поймут человеческой речи. Или ушли невесть куда, спасаясь от рабства. И мы обязательно сгинем в этих лесах. День за днем твердят, слова их звучат разумно. И вот я оставил их, чтобы подняться повыше, последний раз посмотреть на это место, убедиться, что мне здесь делать нече…  
  
И вдруг колдун ошеломленно уставился на лохматую и низкую темную тучу, наползающую на берег. Задук схватился было за меч, но никакой опасности не было, кроме грозы. Небо впереди озарялось молниями, остров посреди реки был почти скрыт за пеленой дождя. За спиной ревели под ветром деревья.  
  
– Тут ведь отличное место для переправы, да?! – прокричал грек.  
  
– Что ты видишь там? – Задук не осмелился перекрикивать грозу, но колдун его услышал.  
  
– Золотые крыши! Они сверкают на солнце. Им нет числа!  


 

***

  
Гроза прошла, пронеслась мимо высокого берега, едва задев кручи дождем. А грек взялся что-то втолковывать своим по-гречески, пока Задук заботливо чистил пегого. Чистил и думал, что греку понравится у грязеедов. У них есть лодки и сети, а колдун раньше был – смешно сказать – рыбаком.


End file.
